The Secret Thing on My ring
by Queentha-chan
Summary: Miku always dreamed about her and a boy talking about a red ruby ring that she haved on her ring finger but one day, a new neighbor is moving to a neighboring house beside hers and the boy looks familiar to someone that she dreamed about. what will she do if he said he is the boy in her dreams? what will they do if someone is coming and ruins everything they known each other?


The Secret Thing in My Ring

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid! **

"**This ring is for you, Lady Miku." An unknown man said and a girl answered "uh… this is too much! I think I don't need it, the ring looks like expensive" "maybe, it look like expensive but if my heart is always there the ring would be special!" the man answered and the girl accept it.**

Normal POV

In a house with plenty pictures of a young girl with teal hair, aqua eyes and her friend, a girl with a blond hair, the same aqua eyes like herself. "Hoam! Huh, is it morning already? Why Mikuo didn't call me for breakfast? Or even for school? And the dream…" The teal haired girl named Miku yawned with a mad face and she just remember today is a holiday. As always her brother, Mikuo always sleeps at holidays and wake up late, "Oh my gosh! Mikuo! Wake up! Who is this girl?" Miku said

"Hoam! Good morning, Miku?" Mikuo said and his face stunned.

"Oh? Good morning Mikuo-kun!" the girl said with a cute and sweet smile. "Ah, I forget about you. Um, Miku let me introduce her, her name is Lenka-chan and she is my friend." Mikuo said with sweat drops all over his face. "Oh, is that so? Then Mister Mikuo GET OUT OF YOUR BED!" Miku shouted "okay, Miku I will made your breakfast!" Mikuo laughed

"Lenka-chan, you must be worried last night? What happened?" Miku asked "it was horrible; thanks to Mikuo-kun I could sleep back into a house." Lenka said and she shivered "Hatsune-san, yesterday I was having a fever and Mikuo-kun helped me."

Miku and Mikuo are twins when they were 14 Miku's hair were long and Mikuo's hair was short. Miku has lost contact with Mikuo even if Mikuo made her breakfast she didn't know what to tell him something else than waking up and breakfast.

Miku just remembered tomorrow is a school day and this time it's a chance to talk to Mikuo that she likes him! And Miku just realized that today is a special day because they had a new neighbor.

"Ah, are you Miku Hatsune-san?"Asked a young boy with a blond hair, a little ponytail at his hair and cerulean blue eyes "Yes I am. What is it?" Miku asked "I am Len Kagamine, a new neighbor of yours and this is my family" Len said whit that Shota smile. 'Nice one? Hm? Len he is a Shota boy? Cute and his name remind me with someone familiar?' Miku thought

"My name is Rin Kagamine, Len-niichan's little sister! Nice to meet you!" Rin said cheerfully "I am Rinto Kagamine, Len-niichan and Rin-neechan's little brother, happy to meet you." Rinto said elegantly and kissed Miku's hand 'cool like him!' Miku thought "and we are Rinka Kagamine and Lento Kagamine. Len, Rin, and Rinto's parents" the both older ones said. Miku nodded. "So, you guys are already introducing yourselves one by one and mine too!" Miku said cheerfully "hoi! Miku! Who are they?" Mikuo asked her "and there you are Mikuo! And everyone let me introduce him. This is my brother Mikuo." Miku said "and hello nice to meet you guys" Mikuo said "and Miku! You forget us already?" their parents said "sorry, sorry and they are my parents" Miku said "we are Hatsune Mikuta, Miku and Mikuo's mother and Hatsune Mikuto, Miku and Mikuo's father" both of them said.

Miku's POV

I don't think he is in my past life? Maybe not "Bye, you guys see you later!" and I run to my house and keep running to my bed at my bedroom. Oh no, Len is so cute and Rinto is so cool! Which one of the boys I should pick? I have to go to the garden! Ah, they are there too! "Yo Miku! How are you?" Len asked me "Oh, hey Len! Fine! Totally fine!" I answered and I wash the flowers with waters and dew drops that I found and collect.

And there look at Len playing baseball with Rin and Rinto. "Miku, you know after you finished your work would interest if you could play baseball with us?" asked Len "Yeah I would! I wanted to play if you insist?" I said and all of the Kagamine siblings all nodded "okay, then it is settle then?" Len said I never been see Len smiled happily like this! I was so…

Lonely? No! I am not lonely I am just sad these days it starts when Len first time coming here he looks like someone that I know before.

Maybe I am in love not remembering past life. Len? Why is he here at the library? Reading some kind of past-life book (**A/N: I don't know what the name of it is**) and I asked him "Len? What is this book?" "Miku! It's nothing! It is just a History of my past life?" Len answered with a sad smile I could feel his sadness and memories about his life.

Len's POV

Ah, didn't she remember me? Even though I gave her that ruby ring to her and it is still in her ring finger and she still keep that ring. I… loved her since before and that feeling of mines will never change since Miku was my neighbor now maybe I should tell her about my feelings towards her.

And since when I have got her phone number? Okay, I will text her as a message to go somewhere with no one there and tell my feelings.

BEEP! BEEP! Miku's phone don't stop beeping "oh, who is texting me?" Miku asked at the phone and the ID writes: Len Kagamine Neighbor friend

It says:

_Yo, Miku! Do you have some time to go with me? If yes text me! _

_-Len Kagamine_

"Ah, Len's text? Okay will reply" Miku said

_Okay Len meet me at the garden? Or playing baseball again? Ping me! _

_-Hatsune Miku _

"Len-niichan? What is it? Something wrong?" Rin asked Len who smiles by himself "Ah, Rin it is nothing!" Len answered

_How about garden? Looks romantic huh? I liked romantic places _

_-Len Kagamine_

Miku stared happily at the text that Len gave her. "Ku…Miku…Miku…Miku!" Mikuo called her more than four times "Ah, Mikuo don't be mad!" Miku said to Mikuo

_Aw… that's so romantic of you, Len! I thought you were an annoying boy who ruined dates and romantic couples! Sorry to say that! :p and okay I will go there and by the way what time? _

_-Hatsune Miku_

"Cute! I wish I was her boyfriend!" Len said with his fantasies flying above him

_Hm… how about 07:00 A.M? I like seeing flowers blooming at the garden at mornings :D_

_-Len Kagamine _

"Kyaaaa! How cute of him!" Miku said. "Hoi! Miku! Snap out of it!" Mikuo shouted at Miku "Sorry Mikuo!" Miku said

Miku's POV

_Okay, then what will we do? I am so exited and there is something I wanted to say to you! Um… what should I say about it? But really it is soooo important between us maybe? Sorry don't think anything else beyond friends! :o but you can after tomorrow? And… I wanted to ask you about a ring on my finger! _

_-Hatsune Miku_

'Still, she didn't remember it?' Len thought "Um, Len-niichan do you still thinking about the 'ring' that you have when you were in the past life?" Rin asked him "nope, not at all Rin!" Len said 'still, huh? What should I do, Lady?' Len thought again

_Ring? What ring? Maybe I know something about it? Just don't let me… uh? No sorry being like dramatic! ;_; _

_-Len Kagamine_

"Mikuo, about this ring… why did I have it? did he forget about me, already?" I asked Mikuo who is eating his leeks "Maybe? Or maybe not?" Mikuo answered and staring at his leeks "maybe, he isn't the one I'm searching for…" I said

_Len, do you know a red ruby ring? It's old and… ah, never mind don't think of it maybe you're not the one._

_-Hatsune Miku_

"See? I don't think you're the one!" Len talk to the phone. "Len-niichan if it's okay may I borrow your book?" Rin asked him with sweet smile 'KAWAII!' Len thought and blushed.

"Okay, the book is… right there" Len said "thank you!" Rin replied 'call her or text her, Len?' he thinks and in the end he called her.

LEN! LEN! LEN! My phone ringing the ringtone that I set for Len after Len's text and something like that, "Len? Calling me? OMG! So cute!" I said and answer it immediately.

"Len what is it? Did something get wrong?" I asked him.

"No, and just come to my room and use this bedcover tie it on your window! Now!" Len said but he looks like he is mad.

"Okay, I will try my best too!" I said

"Oh, yeah I forgot! Please bring the ring that you tell me, maybe I know something about it and I have a red ruby ring like yours too! Hope the ring is the right pair" He said

"Okay and the ring are at my hand!" I just said that before I tied a bedcover that Len throw and I realized his bedroom is beside mines. And I looked at the bedcover it is like Orihime and Hikoboshi's bridge to meet each other the Milky Ways.

Len's POV

She is so beautiful and looks like a princess, Miku. "Len, you ring?" Miku asked me I just answer "Oh, yeah here the ring!" Miku stared at me happily but I don't know why and suddenly I heard a knocking sound.

"Len-niichan! I hear a girl's voice! Am I wrong?" Someone with a familiar voice shouted and knocking my room. "Miku hide! Maybe Rin will find you!" I tell her "Len, may I hide there? Maybe she couldn't find me! Trust me!" she said and pointing to my bed's pillow and I think it's a good idea "okay, I'll trust you!" I said and she hides there when the door opens…

"Len-niichan is that Miku-neechan's voice is there Miku-neechan here talking to you?" Rin asked me "no, just go okay? Big brother needs to call a friend!" I said "okay, see you tomorrow!" Rin said before she closed the door and never letting me answer it.

"Fuh, I think I am now saving myself but… I want to tell you that I…" before Miku could talk I put my finger on her lips "Ssh… okay? We will talk about that tomorrow remember?" I said to her "ah… Len you know the ring are really perfect pairs and you know what tomorrow I think it'll be just perfect could tell you everything!" Miku said and smiled.

And 30 minutes later…

"Len… thank you for letting me reading your past" Miku smiled and slept at my lap. "Miku! Wake up! Go back to your room!" I said "Um, Hoam! Oh yeah thanks Len!" Miku said and going back to her room with my bedcover and she looks like Orihime the real one and I am her one and only loved by her, Hikoboshi.

Miku's POV

Today is the day I am going on a date with Len, and saying that I loved him from the beginning we met and the ring that Len has is pair. "Yo! Miku how are you?" Len said to me and kyaaaa he is cute with that shirt and black pants. "Hey, Len how are you too? And I'm fine" I said to him "fine three!" Len answered and we sit together at the silent garden bench "uh, Len all this time from the first time we met I liked you! I loved you, Len! And I don't know what will you answer!" I said.

"Hey! Relax! Me too! I liked you and that's why I wanted to come to the garden with you so yes?" Len said with messing with his hair "Hm… a yes accepted!" I just reply that.

And Len being my boyfriend! The cutest boy in my neighborhood! I can't believe this! And he just got my e-mail cool!

At Miku's Room

LEN! LEN! LEN! And my phone keeps beeping and I got this text message!

It says:

_Miku! Did you forget something? I don't remember getting your e-mail! _

_XOXO, Len _

"Aw! Len is so cute" I said

_Okay! Here is my e-mail MikuHatsu-chan see you there!_

_XOXO, Miku_

"Cute!" Len said it on purpose in front of Lenka-chan his best friend and Mikuo's secret girlfriend

_Mine is LenKagamine okay maybe we see each other there! _

_XOXO, Len._

"Miku? Who is she texting to? With another boy? I will never let her taken by another man!" said a boy with dual colored eyes and silver hair staring at Miku with anger.

Author's note: at the next chapter the secret between Len, Miku, and the boy who is staring at her will be revealed so stay tuned at The Secret Thing on My Ring! V

V

V

V

V


End file.
